Ezra Starr
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Detroit, MI |billed_from = Detroit, MI by way of Reno, NV |trainer = |current_efeds = |previous_efeds = CWA, WCW, NAW |debut = 2003 }} Ezra Adam Scott (born January 13th, 1985 in Las Vegas, NV) is an American professional wrestler, better known as Ezra Starr. He is best known for his tenure in WCW, where he went undefeated, and was the Cruiserweight Champion for his entire stay. Early Life Ezra Adam Scott was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to former Las Vegas showman, Don Scott, and Eva Lane. His father's career quickly went spiraling downward, and he left the family for Hollywood. Eva was an aspiring actress, and was constantly pressuring Ezra into attending auditions at a young age, although he had no interest in the work as a child. She also had a drug habit, which resulted in Don's brother, Robert, to gain custody and adopt Ezra. Ezra was introduced to wrestling through Robert, who was a huge fan, having two entire rooms in his basement dedicated to housing wrestling memorabilia. Starting around age 13, Ezra invite friends over to wrestle on the trampoline, which is where he would learn and innovate some of his moves. CWA In the summer of 2003, Ezra debuted with CWA. He impressed the scouts in his try outs, despite having no professional training, something he didn't admit to right away (but would later end up being a huge part of his gimmick). He strung together a series of wins over lower card guys and guests on his way to eventually becoming European Champion. Ezra's gimmick then changed to that of an egotistic gloryhog, who proclaimed that even as European Champion, he was better than the CWA Champion (J-Money) and Intercontinental Champion (Swan). He proved his case by defeating them in various styles of matches, before he finally lost his European Championship to J-Money in a champion vs. champion TLC match. Xander Starr During Scott's tenure in CWA, he met Alexandra Lynn Wolfe, who would later be known to the wrestling world as Xander Starr. The two started an actual relationship, which transcended into an on-screen romance as well. They were married on December 31, 2003, but would later divorce in mid-2005. Disappearance and Divorce After losing his European Championship to Izzy Vegas, Ezra disappeared from CWA and Las Vegas, telling nobody where he had gone. He filed for divorce in mid-2005, having the situation dealt with through the mail, and mostly by attorneys, so that Ezra never had to make contact with Alexandra. He was considered a missing person for a few months, before it came time for him to file his taxes. He resurfaced in 2007, when he set up an e-mail account to start taking independent bookings. In a radio interview, he was asked about his disappearance, and had this to say: "I just took a second to look at the big picture, ya know? I was 18, I was married, and I was addicted to cocaine and pain pills. I knew that what I needed was to get away from it all, and just take some time to live with myself, and find out who myself actually was. The divorce was the most logical thing to do in my mind, as far as that went, because I didn't want her to worry about it too much. I still haven't talked to her yet, but I'd eventually like to, so that I can explain myself. I did it all for a good reason, and I feel I'm much better off for it. Who knows what I could've done to myself if I would've continued on down the road I was on." In WCW, his divorce was blamed by Ezra for Xander's extremely active sex drive, and lust towards him, and that he wanted more out of the relationship. Since his signing with the company, the two have recently began speaking again. WCW On the August 15th edition of Thunder, Ezra made his WCW debut as an unknown, interfering in a match between Shawn Michaels and Nick Slater on Slater's behalf, spitting water into Michaels' eyes. Ezra continued helping Nick, and keeping his identity a mystery, leading Slater to briefly believe it was his brother, Zach Halo (the two bear a striking resemblance). Ezra denied that he was Halo, and instead said that he could be referred to as "The Celebrity", an indication that he would be continuing on with his original CWA gimmick. On August 26th, Xander made her second on-screen appearance in quite some time, informing Gene Okerlund that she had returned to WCW, as many thought she was gone for good. She then revealed Ezra's indentity, and called him out on their divorce (semi-shoot promo). On August 31st, at the Road Wild pay per view, Ezra made his debut by revealing himself to be the surprise final entrant in a gauntlet for the Cruiserweight Championship. He defeated Joey Drakmen, and therefore captured the title in his debut. The next month, at Fall Brawl, Ezra was scheduled to face both of the Drakmens in a tag team match with a mystery partner. After a brief teasing that Zach Halo was the partner (who isn't even signed to WCW), it was revealed to be Nick Slater. The two won the match when Slater pinned Josh after he and Starr hit the Irish Air Raid, modified to enclude Slater's "The Nick Slater Experience" finisher. Ezra and Nick then went on to announce their official alliance, naming themselves the ESNS Connection. The Solution WCW signed a new female, Ashton West, with whom Ezra began both an on and off screen relationship with. He briefly discussed the chemistry of their relationship in an interview. "She's beyond great. You know how everyone has that idea in their head of the perfect person for them, physically, personally, all of that? For me, that's what she is, and then some. I couldn't possibly be any luckier in that department." Her first match was a tag team match in which she teamed with Ezra, and the pair defeated the Holy Messiahs. On October 28th, Starr and Slater officially included Ashton and Heather Mackenzie in an alliance they named The Solution. Selling of WCW On November 20th, it was speculated that WCW co-owner Ciara Cage, reportedly frustrated with other behind the scenes situations, sold the WCW name back to Vince McMahon, therefore terminating all the contracts in the process. Ezra himself commented on the situation later that night on WZR Radio. "There's not much that any of us can do about it, and that's really the worst part. And to do something like that right before such a highly hyped pay-per-view event, in my opinion, that's just censored, and I'll never be in the same business as Ciara Cage again. Because of her, there's tons of talented individuals scrambling for jobs. I can't even joke about the situation, because everyone else in WCW was so good to me, I really thought we could become bigger than WWE again. Whatever, I guess, everything happens for a reason, and for some reason, Ciara Cage was born a censored." On an interesting note, Ezra spent his entire WCW in-ring career as the Cruiserweight Champion. Indies On the same day, after they were given the news that their contracts had been terminated, all four members of The Solution (along with several other WCW talents) decided to join the upstart independent federation, New-Age Wrestling. Ezra was the first talent officially signed to the company, on November 20th. The rest of The Solution would soon join as well. On December 5th, at NAW's first Friday Night Fury, Ezra won his debut match against Zach Halo. Ezra then won his next match against Adam Johnson, before the announcement was made that NAW would not be continuing on when the MSN circuit closed. After a two month absense over the holidays, on February 5th, 2009, both Starr and West signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Starr's debut match was on the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy, in which he defeated Bo Williams. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there, "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20th, 2009, the two were officially released from their contracts. However, sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her home state of Detroit, where her and Starr have recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Epic Proportions' Splash - WCW **'Seeing Starrs' Butterfly Lock into Guillotine Double Arm DDT, then holds in the submission **'Somethin' Epic' Star Press *'Signature and Common Moves' **''22:20'' Shock **Corner Backflip Kick into Enzuigiri **''Enema'' into turnbuckle followed by Running Dropkick to opponent's rear **''ES Supernova'' Suplex Slam into Facebuster Knee Smash - innovated **''Falling Starr'' [In The Game into seated Fujiwara Armbar] **''In The Game'' Dropper **Mushroom Stomp **''Now Starring....'' Leg Hook Camel Clutch **''Rising Starr'' Springboard Moonsault **''S.T.A.R.R.'' of Pain **Shining Wizard **Springboard Moonsault into Reverse DDT **Standing 450 Splash **''Starrfall'' opponent on top rope and hits a Springboard Leg Lariat **''Starrship Enterprise'' Diving Cross Body **''Upon A Starr'' Carry into Double Knee Facebuster - innovated **''Walk On The Wild Side'' Walk Hurricanrana *'With Nick Slater' *'Finishing Moves' **'Starr Power Evolved' (Modified Air Raid) **'Badical' (Bridging German Suplex Nick/ Diving Compactor Clutch Leg Drop Ezra Combo) *'Signature and Common Moves' **Aided Flying Facewash **Camel Clutch (Ezra)/Baseball Slide Dropkick (Nick) **Jumping Double Cutter **Running Lariat (Nick)/Spinning Legsweep (Ezra) Combo **Sandwich Dropkicks **''Stretch Armstrong'' Fujiwara Armbar **''Thunder Express'' Emerald Frosion (Ezra)/Running Ace Crusher (Nick) **Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Nick)/Codebreaker (Ezra) Combo **Wheelbarrow Suplex (Nick)/ Jumping Neckbreaker (Ezra) Combo *'With Ashton West' **Katahajime Suplex (Ezra)/ Over Castle (Ashton) Combo **Whirlybird Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra) *'Nicknames' **"Somethin' Epic" **"The Rising Starr" **"The Celebrity" **"The Upgrade" *'Notable Allies' **Ashton West **Heather Mackenzie **Nick Slater **Xander Starr *'Notable Feuds' **Izzy Vegas **J-Money **The Drakmens *'Entrance Music' **"Runaway" by Linkin Park (CWA) **"Rev 22:20" by Puscifer **'"You Can't Stop Me" by Guano Apes (current)' **'"Flashing Lights" by Kanye West (current, with The Solution)' Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Alliance' **CWA European Champion (August 21, 2004 - April 5, 2005) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Cruiserweight Champion (August 31, 2008 - November 20, 2008) (last) =Personal Life= Ezra Scott and Alexandra Lynn Wolfe were married on New Year's Eve of 2003, and divorced in July of 2005. Ezra is currently dating Ashton West, and the two live together in Detroit. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra Starr's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday. She's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index, however they insist that they are certainly not engaged, she just simply wears it to "intimidate other guys" when Starr isn't around. Ezra's cousin and adopted sister, Tegan Scott, is also a wrestler, who formerly worked for the WGEF promotion as Tegan Starr. =Miscellaneous Facts= Ezra never received professional wrestling training, crediting years of watching wrestling and studying tapes for his ability to understand the construction of a match, and practicing with friends on his trampoline to get the moves down. Ezra currently holds a professional record of 33 wins and 3 losses, including being 4-0 in debut matches, and being undefeated in his last 12 matches. Ezra spent his entire WCW in-ring career as the Cruiserweight Champion, and also went undefeated in the company. During his time away from the wrestling business, Scott began writing a script for an autobiographical film about his life. He continues adding to it, even after beating his addictions. Category:CharactersCategory:1985 birthsCategory:American characters